Turbine oils used in power generation applications play an important role in heat removal and temperature reduction of turbine bearings. Reduction in turbine bearing temperatures translates into increased energy efficiency and additional electricity generation from the turbine. This reduction in turbine bearing temperatures can also reduce the amount of system cooling required, therefore providing additional energy savings.
In power generation applications, there is a need for energy efficiency resulting in more electricity (KW) output for the same fuel input. In a power generation plant operating 8000 hours per year, 164 kW additional output can be achieved at similar firing rates, based on at least a 10% turbine bearing efficiency improvement with about 0.1% overall system efficiency benefit. A 0.05%/kW improvement potentially offers $66,000 annual value per turbine in electricity available for sale.
In one possible solution, these energy efficiency gains may be achieved through a change to lower viscosity turbine lube oil. Currently, equipment builders (EB) and original equipment manufacturers (OEM) require a minimum turbine lubricating oil viscosity of 32 cSt at 40° C. However, a problem with lower viscosity turbine lube oils is that they do not meet the physical property constraints for acceptable use in turbine applications.
Despite advances in turbine lubricant oil technology, there exists a need for an oil lubricant for turbine bearings that effectively improves turbine energy efficiency. In addition, there exists a need for a turbine oil lubricant that effectively improves energy efficiency while maintaining or improving deposit control and lubricating oil additive solvency.